


Home

by ruby_tucker



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Home, So here we are, Songfic, and toh, im a sucker for beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: Luz walks home after the events that take place during Agony of a Witch, and turns to Eda for advice, even though she's not there.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Kudos: 14





	Home

Luz looked around the dark forest with her tear-stained eyes. She didn’t know how long she had been walking for, but it must have been a long time. Back at the palace, it had been sunset. Now, the night was pitch-black. 

Even the slightest noise was scaring her. That’s because her confidence was gone. Eda had been one of the only people to believe in her abilities as a witch. Now Eda was gone. 

Because her sister had cursed her! Eda’s own sister had cursed her! Now her favorite person on the Boiling Isles was gone. She hadn’t been able to stop it. Eda the Owl Lady was forever an owl. 

The tears started to come again. Why had it needed to be Eda? Why couldn’t it have been Lilith? That’s how the stories always ended. With the bad guys defeated and the good guys home safe and sound. 

Maybe this isn’t the end of your story, a voice whispered in the back of mind. But she quickly shut it down. This was the ending. Her terrible, tragic ending. Could she even go back to the Owl House? 

King and Hooty were there, waiting for her to come home. Waiting for Eda to come home. And she wouldn’t be there. 

Eda would have known what to do in a situation like this. She would have told her to look for the positive aspects. But Luz could see none. 

Finally, Luz knew what she had to do. Eda was the only one who would have been able to help her normally. Sighing, Luz muttered her message to Eda, knowing that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to hear her. 

“Eda,” Her voice cracked through her exhausted throat, “I could use some help here. I’m tired of talking to myself here. Back at home, you don’t exist so here I am in the abyss. Are you really in this place? It’s like the emptiness of space. I could search for all eternity and never see your face. Help me out.” 

This was stupid. Eda wasn’t listening to her. There was no possible way. 

Keep going, muttered that voice in the back of her head. What did she have to lose? 

“I’m lost without you standing. Stuck on this impossible road, no idea which way to go. Whichever path I chose, I lose, you know. And I don’t which way’s home.” 

The wind seemed to like her monologue. It made a sound that seemed almost like it was ooohing along to her speech. 

What was wrong with continuing? It’s not like anyone was listening to her. Not even Eda. 

“You always saw life as a game, but now you’re gone, and it sucks to play. I’m beaten up and bruised, confused by rules that alter every second.” 

Taking in a deep breath to calm the tears, Luz practically yelled, “Where to next? You lost but I’m still standing, spinning on this infinite road. Terrified of letting you go. No light above, and no hope down below. And I don’t which way’s home.” 

Feeling her knees buckle, Luz dropped to the ground. Again, she felt the wind calling her to continue. Even though she knew she was just imagining it, it did help to talk to Eda. 

“Mom, I’ve got my heart in my hand,” Had she just called Eda mom? It wasn’t normal, yet it felt more right than anything that had happened that night. 

“Speak to me and I’ll understand. One little word to know I’m not alone. And show me the way back home!”

Getting a sudden rush of adrenaline, Luz took off running. She didn’t know what had induced it. Some things simply felt right. 

Almost as quickly as she had started, she stopped. “Is there a way back home?” she asked, through a new round of tears. 

“The nothingness ahead of me, is this the end you meant for me? Every living minute there’s no home without you in it. I’m falling quit stalling, your student is calling your name!” falling over, Luz realized that wasn’t right. The term “student” had always fit just fine before, but now it just didn’t work.” 

Standing up, Luz muttered, “Okay Eda, let’s try that again. I’m falling, quit stalling, your daughter is calling your name!” That felt better. “I’ve burnt all my bridges and games!” 

Now her tears were falling hard. “Eda?” She whispered, looking up, hoping to see an owl soar overhead. Of course, there was none. “I don’t want to forget you. I promise I’m never going to forget you.”

This time, when Luz looked back up, she was not filled with sadness but a new spark. Something new had been created in her. Something that told her she was going to go home. In all of her missing Eda, she had forgotten about all the other people who truly cared about her. Like King and Amity. Willow and Gus. Maybe even Hooty. 

“I’m gonna go back home!” She shouted at the sky, “King, Hooty, Willow, and Gus. It’s messy but they’re all that I have, I’ll make the best of being flesh and bone. I’m gonna go back home!” 

“I’m going home!” Luz’s voice cracked. She had probably held that yell out longer than she should have. 

“Eda I’m going home!” Suddenly, Luz snapped out of her trance. She didn’t even know where home was. 

She was lost. 

“That was a very sad talk, hoot hoot!” She looked up to see Hooty, Hooty? Staring up at her. “I will show you the way back to the Owl House hoot hoot!” 

Sighing, Luz responded, “Thanks, Hooty.”

**Author's Note:**

> go find me on tumblr (amiity-blight) and say hi!!!


End file.
